


I can be your kingdom

by Anonymous_Vegebul_Fan (DestinyLovell)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bulma Briefs is the queen we all deserve, Dragon ball Z Broly Legendary Super Saiyan, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Sexual Humor, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, otp, post movie fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyLovell/pseuds/Anonymous_Vegebul_Fan
Summary: Post Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. Vegeta returns to capsule corp, no kingdom and the Cell games looming closer. Bulma wants him to make her a promise. Co-written with Wolvenlied from fanfiction.net. Mature, smut and fluff. Vegebul.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wolvie looked up when the Broly film takes place and it appears to be some kind of timeline outside of the main one. To make things easier we decided to set it within the 10 day wait before the Cell games.

**My friend Wolvie(wolvenlied) and I were discussing the Broly film. She watched it again recently and we both wanted to write a post film fic to show what happened to Vegeta when he returned home. Since we are both huge Vegebul fans we decided to write together. I’ll be writing the smut parts since Wolvie doesn’t write a lot of mature stuff. You can find the censored version on her fanfiction.net account and the uncensored version here. We’re already working on the second part. I’m also her official beta-reader for her other fics.**   
  
**We hope you enjoy~**   
  
**Dezzy and Wolvie**

* * *

Bulma was relieved when she saw the capsule corp spaceship land in her back garden with the most ungraceful thud. The whole ship looked a mess and she sighed knowing that she’d be the one to fix it. Piccolo had abruptly asked for the spaceship saying Goku was in trouble and had taken off in such a hurry that she didn’t even have time to ask questions. Now the battered spaceship was on her lawn and she hoped his mission had been successful. With a loud clank the door of the capsule flew off and landed several feet away, the noise startled the infant Trunks in her arms causing him to flinch but not utter a cry. To her relief Goku stepped out first followed by Piccolo, Gohan, Master Roshi, and Oolong. The last three confused her, she was sure they had left with-

Vegeta. There he stood looking worse for wear at the threshold of the spaceship, Trunks was behind him and they hopped down.

“Trunks, you’re okay,” she said running over to her future son and hugging him. It still felt kind of odd since she was already technically holding him in her arms as she embraced his older version. Vegeta didn’t even bother acknowledging her or his young son.

“So,” she said to the stoic male, “When do I get to visit your new kingdom?”

“Shut up, woman, you know nothing!” he snarled at her.

“Well then, your majesty, why don’t you tell me how wonderful your little space adventure was? I’m surprised you even bothered to return to, what was it you called this place? Mudball of a planet.” she mocked him, goading him into a verbal battle. How she had missed their harsh exchanges and battle of wits.

He ignored her and Future Trunks shook his head at his mother to let her know that now wasn’t a good time to start something. Then it occurred to Bulma, even though she couldn’t read his ki, that Vegeta seemed in the darkest of moods. She watched as Vegeta took off to the sky and disappeared out of sight. Bulma thought he would be happy now that he had his own planet and people to reside over unless something hadn’t gone as planned. For a moment she pondered what could have happened to get him in such a foul mood until she was interrupted by Goku.

“Um… Bulma, look I’d love to stay and chat but I kind of have to take Master Roshi and Oolong home first then head home with Gohan. I kind of walked out on Chichi in the middle of something and I know she’s going to be really mad at me. I might as well get it over with,” he sighed. Chichi was overbearing and intimidating at times yet he still stood by her like the good husband he was told he should be. Despite her flaws Chichi was a wonderful mother and attentive wife, when she wasn’t in a bad mood. Although, Goku released that most of her moods were caused by him.

“Wait, wait, wait…” Master Roshi said approaching Bulma with his eyes transfixed on her breasts, “say in space they didn’t have a single dirty magazine or movie, I feel kind of deprived. Mind if I get just a little peak at your boobies, Bulma?”

“What the hell old man, of course not!” Bulma yelled at him with all her might and bought her full fist down on top of his bald head. For a second the turtle hermit saw stars.

“Well an old geezer can dream,” he replied rubbing the throbbing lump that was starting to form on his head. Damn, that woman had a lot of strength when she was angry.

“Come along Master Roshi,” Gohan tugged at the old man’s arm and lead him towards his father. “Goodbye miss Bulma, goodbye Trunks, and… er Trunks.”

Such a polite boy, Bulma thought to herself as Goku used his instant transmission to teleport himself and his friends away. Then she turned to her future son.

“I’m guessing you’re hungry from all the space travel, huh?” she smiled at him.

“Sure am,” he beamed back. She observed his tattered clothing, the dust and grime that clung to his hair, and the bruises that littered his skin.

“Then how about you get cleaned up and I’ll prepare you something to eat.”

///////////////////

Vegeta was sulking out in the Badlands, an area about 50 km away from West City. He often came here when things got too much, especially with that woman, and now that his gravity room was out of commission he really couldn’t think of any other place to go. He punched at some rock pillars until his gloves were torn and his fists red raw. Taking a moment to catch his breath he slumped down against the side of a cliff. How could he, the prince of all Saiyans, have let fear control him? And worse, that blasted Namekian had grabbed him by the hair and given him some sort of pep-talk. His teeth ground together with anger, rage bubbling inside of him. Just a few more days and the Cell games would begin, and he had no way of preparing now that the capsule corp spaceship, which housed his gravity room, was out of commission. Blasted Kakorrot, blasted Namekian, blasted Broly and blast the damn future kid of his.

When he returned to capsule corp some hours later his mood hadn’t brightened, yet the pit in his stomach calling for sustenance had lead him back to that she devil’s house. And there she was at the kitchen table, waiting for him, the half-breed suckling from her breast giving out contented grunts.  
“Vegeta, are you okay?” she asked as he closed the sliding door behind him. He hadn’t anticipated her to react like this upon his return and then it occurred to him that the brat from the future had probably told her everything that had transpired the last few days.

“You know I’m here if you need to talk,” her voice sounded sweet and caring, although he interpreted it as if she was patronising him. His ki flared and she seemed to have noticed the change in the air as her eyes widened with uncertainty. Trunks let go of her teat and gave a contented sigh and closed his eyes, indicating he was ready for sleep. Vegeta watched as Bulma exited the room to take Trunks upstairs and put him to rest. This was also Vegeta’s cue to raid the fridge.

//////////////////////

With his stomach full, his mood seemed a little lighter and Bulma appeared at the doorway. She was wearing a silk nightgown, which covered just enough of her to entice him, though he refused to give in to her vulgar indulgences.

“I’m heading to bed, care to join me?” she cooed, the temptress inside her surfacing. Vegeta found it hard to resist the bait and then he remembered that one to many times had he given in and the result was the half-breed upstairs.

He felt her glide over to him and place her hands tentatively on his shoulders, he knew she could feel how tense he was. Then she pressed her bosom into his back and whispered in his ear.

“Vegeta, come to bed,” and with that she let him go at headed upstairs to bed.

Feeling a mixture of self-loathing from what had perspired a few days ago and arousal he was confused as to why she would still find him worthy of bedding. Any Saiyan female, or so he had gathered from the stories his ex-comrades had shared, would have rejected him because of the weakness he had shown in battle. Though she hadn’t been there, he knew that she knew what had happened to him by her behaviour. He guessed he was somewhat lucky that she wasn’t a Saiyan female, yet her feistiness could almost match one… almost.

He let out a disgruntled sigh and rose form his chair. A shower was a good start, heavens knows what he must smell like. She hadn’t complained about him being dirty but he knew she couldn’t stand it when he came in from training and traipsed dirt through the house. Admittedly, he sometimes did it on purpose just to get a reaction out of her, he liked the way the anger burned in her eyes when she chastised him.

Now he was upstairs in the washroom still feeling flustered. To hell if she thought she could win him over that easily, he kicked off his boots and shed his tattered uniform. When he first entered the washing stall the water was like ice, he grit his teeth and bore it until the water gradually warmed up. Calm washed over him as the blood, sweat and grime trickled down the plughole. He’d been given hope, hope of a crown for a few short days, a chance to rebuild his lost empire and it had all been a farce. A means to kill him, why had the universe played him a hand so cruel. Perhaps, he thought, he was meant to be punished, Karma for all the sins of his past. The warmth of the water beating down on him had him lost to his thoughts, agonising over what had perspired until he heard a click and sensed a faint ki. She was persistent, not that he disliked that about her, when she wanted something from him, and any other time he would have been happy to oblige yet now he felt unworthy of her soft touch. His cowardice and the betrayal of the universe clouded any arousal he might have had.

“What do you want, woman?” he growled from the washing stall. “Unless you’re going to bring me a drying cloth, get out!”

“Oh, shut up,” she said as she opened the glass door and joined him, fully naked now. It took a great deal of self-control not to look at her. Without his permission she took a bottle of shampoo and squeezed some of the contents on his hair.

“What are you doing?” he snapped and pulled away from her.

“Giving you a hand,”

“Why?”

“I thought you might like it,”

“Tch,”

“Come on Vegeta, relax a little,” she winked and took a step closer. He tensed as her hands reached for his mane of hair and gently lathered the shampoo. The way she worked her fingers caused him to relax somewhat and he guessed she felt him relax too for she took another step closer and another until her ample bosom touched his back for the second time this evening. For a moment he closed his eyes, forgetting all that had happed and enjoying her touch. Then he spoke.

“You still find me worthy.”

Bulma wasn’t sure if it was a question or a statement, though she could feel him loosening up as her hands worked their magic.

“Yes, why wouldn’t I?” her hands moving down towards his neck.

“The boy told you what happened.”

Again, not sure if this was a question or a statement Bulma replies with a simple yes.

“Then why are you here?”

This time it was a question.

“You know I care about you, even if you don’t admit it, I like to think you care about me,” she starts to wash the shampoo out of his hair now. It’s true what she says, she knows he cares. If he didn’t he would be here, back on Earth. Nothing bound him to this world, even the fact she had birthed him a son hadn’t stopped him from leaving before. When he left so suddenly during the picnic at the park she hadn’t expected him to come back. Admittedly she was hurt and felt betrayed but now after hearing from her future son what had happened, she only wanted to let him know she was glad he was back.

She knew he had a soft side, even though he rarely showed it to her, she knew it was there underneath all that Saiyan pride. The way he made love to her so tenderly and after they were done arguing over some trivial matter it was often him to initiate the kiss, although his excuse was that it was the only way he could get her to shut up. Their relationship, if you could call it that, was rocky, not the typical lovey-dovey kind of relationship like she’d had with Yamcha. More like a battle, trying to gain the upper hand over the other until one of them gave in to their primal needs and they were in each other’s arms, kissing with a roaring passion that gripped them both and sucked them in.

Tonight, her only goal was to erase his self-doubt, and show him that she could be his kingdom. Their days were numbered and she wanted him to know how much she loved him, if they were all going to die, then she needed him to know she loved him.

With the shampoo now washed out of his hair, she ran her fingers down his spine, only stopping when she got near to the stump of his tail. Bulma was still unsure if he liked to be touched there, sometimes he would lean into it and other times he would back away from her touch. From what she had gathered about tails, from Goku and Gohan, is that they were extremely sensitive. Perhaps at times too sensitive. Next she reached around his waist to touch his abdomen and found he didn’t resit as she ran her hand over his abs. Gently she placed a kiss on his neck and waited for him to give her a sign to continue.

He felt her pause, waiting for his response, his arousal clear by his erection yet here they were both soaking wet under the shower perfectly still. Her hands started to retract now, he’d waited too long to reply and grabbed her wrists, then lowered them down towards his groin. This was the signal she’d been waiting and stroked his length. His hips quivered under her touch. He spun round and caught her mouth with his own, catching her by surprise.

“Vegeta,” she moaned as he nipped at her neck. “Come to bed.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta thinks Bulma is a witch and gives into temptation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wolvie and I are back with our final part of our Vegebul two-parter. Wolvie and I both wrote the beginning and the ending but decided on each doing a separate middle. The stories kind of tie in. Anyway I focused on the smutt although Wolvie gave a few suggestions. This is my first time writing smutt so please be kind in your reviews. If you want to read the clean version you can find it in ff.net. The title of the story is the same.  
> We hope you enjoy this.

Defeat. The thought ran through his mind as he crossed the threshold of Bulma’s bedroom and laid her down on her bed. He was sure she was a witch and had him under an enchantment. Already he could feel his heart beat faster as he settled himself above her and brought his lips to hers.

“What kind of spell have you cast on me?” he said through heated kisses.

“Hmmm…?” Bulma murmured.

“Witch,” he whispered in her ear.

“No, not a witch,” she gasped as he nibbled her ear, “too young and pretty to be a witch,”

Vegeta paused at her neck where her scent was strong and took a deep breath taking in all of her soothing smell. He nuzzled her neck along the muscle that ran from her collar bone to ear.

“Admit it,” Bulma said wrapping her hands around his neck, “I’m irresistible,”

“Vulgar woman,” he grunted.

Curse the damn woman, she knew just the right things to say to get him to lust for her. Again, he caught her lips and savoured her taste. She moaned into his kiss soliciting a contented grunt from him in return.

 “Vegeta,” she panted once they broke the kiss. His hand came up and cupped her breast while his teeth grazed her collarbone. She could feel his canines lightly rake her skin and it sent tingles down her spine. His nose brushed along her sternum then his tongue found her nipple, its sweet taste egging him on. He liked her breasts very much and continued to fondle them enjoying each contented sound he got out of her.

No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t resist her. Mere days ago had he exited the hyperbolic time chamber with his future son and despite only a day going by in the outside world, it had been a long year for him. Each time he had looked at the boy he could see a reflection of not just himself but of Bulma. He had often wondered what this new sensation was he could feel each time he thought of her. It was like an obsession except it ran much deeper and made it hard to focus on his training. Sometimes he’d hate himself for it, she’d made him weak and he blamed his defeat by Cell on her when he returned to Capsule Corp. Their heated argument had ended with them in her bedroom at their bodies’ mercy.

Over a years’ worth of frustrations were released that night and something seemed different between them when he awoke in the morning. For one he hadn’t returned to his own room, Bulma had curled herself around him and he felt rather at ease. He lay there for a few moments taking in her naked form observing her, really noticing for the first time how her body had changed since becoming a mother. Her hips had gotten wider and her breasts larger which only made her harder to resist. Once her eyes fluttered open and she was awake he took her again, forcing all the negative thoughts to the back of his mind and savouring the moment. Bulma had decided on going on a picnic, a trivial thing considering the world was about to end yet he’d agreed to tag along for the sake of the food. Of course no one could have predicted the course of events that followed and their space shenanigans.  Now he was back with the woman, he’d given in to lust again. She drove him crazy in more ways than one.

Bulma ran her hands along his arms and torso feeling his new bulkier frame. She’d always had a thing for guys with muscles, she guessed it was because she had grown up around strong guys. She glanced down though half open eyes as the prince of an extinct mighty warrior race trailed his tongue over her nipples and sent a shiver down her spine. His tongue, that same tongue that could spit the harshest of insults, came up to her neck again and nipped gently at her skin. She took his face between her hands and kissed him, running her hands through that thick mane of hair. He ran his hands along her sides, dipping lower now and running over the silver lines of her stretchmarks covering her stomach. She’d hated them at first until Vegeta had told her they reminded him of battle scars, now she seemed to have made peace with them.

Those hands of his had killed so many yet her they were soft and gentle caressing her hips and squeezing her buttocks firmly. Bulma knew if he desired he could kill her in an instant and that was perhaps part of the attraction; his unpredictability and aura of danger he gave off. His pace had become fiercer and his kisses harder as his lips followed his hands. His face was nearing her entrance and she knew what was coming next yet still it made her body jolt as his tongue licked her most sensitive part.

Her scent was strongest here and he could feel himself get even more aroused as he nuzzled and licked at her clit. He used his hands to part her curls of blue hair to grant himself better access. With her clit fully exposed he took it in his mouth and began to suck. Bulma’s legs twitched and a moan escaped her lips.

“More,” she cried grabbing hold of his hair and pulling him into her. He was more than content to oblige and slowly inserted a finger inside her and began gently thrusting it in and out. He knew if he kept this up he could make her come easily but he wasn’t going to give her the satisfaction of coming first. She had seduced him and put him in this position so it was time to make her pay. He withdrew his mouth and she bucked her hips towards him signalling she wanted him to continue instead he withdrew his finger. Bulma let out a whimper, he sensed her need was high and a smirk formed on his face.

“Oh no, woman, I’m not letting you come first this time,” he said and on all fours, climbed up the bed until his hips were level with her shoulders, his knees hooked under her arms and the rest of his body pinned her down. Then he presented his length to her, stoking it to show her what he wanted.

“You bastard,” she feigned anger in her voice and this only caused Vegeta’s cock to twitch impatiently in his hand. He was enjoying this.

Bulma took over his stroking with her own hands. He closed his eyes savouring the sensation of her touch and then suddenly opened them when he felt something wet and hot cover his tip. He had only been expecting him to jerk him off until he came like so many space whores had done in the past but what she was doing to him now had taken him off guard. He looked down to see her mouth on him and felt her tongue wash over his tip. His body couldn’t help but quiver under her touch.

“Ahn,” he moaned and grabbed hold of the headboard to steady himself as she worked her magic.

“Seems like you do have a weak spot,” Bulma said as she trailed kisses along the ridges of his cock and flicked her tongue along his tip.

“Just… shut up,” he growled at her and used his other hand to hold onto her hair as she continued to suck him off. The combination of her hands and mouth on him was starting to get too much. He wanted more, and started to thrust against her mouth. One of her hands reached for his sack and fondled his balls while the other vigorously pumped at his length and her tongue continued to work his tip. He couldn’t take it much longer, he was starting to get close. More grunts and moans escaped his lips until his hips bucked and his release came. Bulma had slowed down and her eyes full of lust were starting up at him. He withdrew himself from her mouth and kissed her, he didn’t care that he could taste himself. He wanted her more than anything now and pinned her arms above her head.

Bulma barely had time to catch her breath before his mouth was on hers. She was completely at his mercy now. He attacked her neck with nips and sucking, she knew that tomorrow she’d probably have to wear a scarf or turtleneck top to hide the marks he was making. His name escaped her lips in ecstasy and suddenly he grabbed her and flipped her over so that she was laying on her stomach. He pushed her left leg into a bent position with his knee and entered her with two fingers. The movement had been swift and taken her by surprise yet she was soon lost to the motion of his thrusting. She balled the bedsheets in her fists and moaned into the covers as a third finger joined. The pad of his thumb from his other hand trailed over her clit causing her legs to twitch with excitement.

She couldn’t take it anymore, the relentless onslaught of his fingers thrusting in and out of her and the stroking of her clit sent her over the edge. She was sure everyone in the whole house must have heard her scream Vegeta’s name as she came.

Her body was slick with sweat and her legs felt like jelly. Vegeta licked his fingers, tasting her and wanting more bent down and began to trail his tongue at her entrance. Still sensitive from her orgasm it didn’t take long before she came again this time against his mouth. Her scream not as loud as the previous but enough to please Vegeta. Each time she called his name was another victory for him. She rolled clumsily over, her legs still limp and her head reeling with the post orgasm bliss. Now that she’d gotten used to having sex with a Saiyan she couldn’t see herself ever being satisfied with a human lover.

Vegeta was erect again, one of the perks of being with a Saiyan she guessed was that their refractory period was a lot shorter than that of a human. He didn’t wait for her to recover from her orgasm before entering her. She was slick with her own juices and he easily slid in until all of him was inside her. A gasp escaped her lips as he pulled out slightly and thrust back in.

“Ve… Vegata, wait,”

“What now woman,” he groaned and then remembered. “Damn it, where’s the damn canderms or whatever you call them.”

“Condoms, in the drawer next to my bed.” she pointed and he reached over the get them. Even though he found them degrading and had protested severely at the thought of covering his manhood he didn’t want to run the risks of ending up with another Trunks. Bulma had explained that she’d been on some type of Earth medicine to stop conception but it had failed, it seems that Saiyan zygotes were incredibly strong and were immune to the effects of the pill. This caused Bulma to conclude that the only way to prevent pregnancy from a Saiyan was to ensure that no sperm could reach her eggs.

Vegeta pulled out and reluctantly grabbed a condom out the drawer. He fumbled with the packaging and managed to open it but ripped the condom in two.

“Damn it,” he yelled and threw it away before reaching in to get another.

“Let me,” Bulma offered and he angrily placed the little silver packet in her hand. He could feel himself start to soften as his frustration grew.

“Can’t you go any faster, woman,” he growled. Bulma noticed his problem and began to stroke his length, the condom was open next to her but she needed him to be harder to place it over him. She wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss while pumping away at his length. It didn’t take long for him to stiffen under her touch and effortlessly she slid the condom over his length. Vegeta sighed in victory, finally he could enter her and spread her legs rather forcefully.

At first his pace was slow, like he wanted to enjoy the moment but then Bulma noticed his eyes glaze over. The same look as when he was in battle and had the upper hand and his thrusts became much more rigorous and deeper.

“Vegeta, slow down. You’re starting to hurt me,” Bulma said.

“Shut up woman, let me have all of you since you so offered yourself to me,” he growled although he did slow down somewhat. The feeling in her legs had returned and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She could feel his body grow slick with sweat as he continued to pace himself. Then he rolled over, whilst still inside her so that she was on top. He held her hips and thrust upwards into her this gave him better access to her core.

Vegeta continued to grind into her and felt her tighten around his length, each thrust he made sure to hit her in just the right spot. He felt her lingering on a plateau of an orgasm but not quite going over the edge. With his left hand he continued to guide her up and down on top of him, with his other hand he caressed her breasts. They juggled with each powerful thrust he made, the view driving him wild. Sensing her growing tension Vegeta quickened his pace until she almost couldn’t keep up then he trailed his hand down her body until his thumb found her clit. He pressed it gently and made slow circular movements with his thumb. His touch was only light but it was enough to make her cry out. He felt her tighten around him, her walls almost crushing him as he continued to bury himself in and out of her. She felt limp again and he slowed down his pace.

 She could feel he was getting close as his balls grew tighter as they slapped against her.

“Nnn, Bulma,” he roared as he spilled his seed inside of the condom. 

Bulma slumped down next to him, her back dripping with sweat from the effort and she knew she probably needed another shower but was too worn out to get up again. She’d shower in the morning.

“That was, wow, just, wow,” she didn’t know what else to say and a satisfied smirk formed on his lips. Her head rested on his chest, it was slightly sticky from sweat, and she could hear his deep breaths and beating of his heart. It’s rhythmic beating sounded almost like a war drum and slowly she felt herself drift off. This time they hadn’t just had sex, they’d made love and she smiled contently.

Vegeta tore the condom off himself feeling kind of grossed out by it and flicked it on the floor. The woman was on his chest and was already almost asleep. He wasn’t tired and decided to close his eyes, listening to the soft snores coming from Bulma and wondering how the fuck he’d ended up in her bed again. Damn woman, he cursed under his breath and nuzzled the top of her head. 

A few hours later she stirred as Vegeta gently tried to wriggle himself from underneath her, she found herself sprawled across him.

“Stay,” she said, her voice still sleepy.

“I can’t,” Vegeta sat up causing her to slide off of him, and swung his legs over the side of the bed so his feet now touched the floor. Before he could stand up she took his hand in her hands and tugged it gently.

“Just for tonight,”

He looked over his shoulder and made eye contact with her. Her deep blue eyes connected with his dark eyes, she could tell he was struggling between his Saiyan pride and the choice to stay. Bulma crawled over to him and leaned into his back, her arms came up and encircled his shoulders.

With a sigh Vegeta allowed her to gently pull him backwards then he swung himself round so he was laying on his side. Bulma snuggled up against him and interlaced her fingers with his.

“Vegeta, I want you to make me a promise. If somehow we survive these Cell games and the earth isn’t wiped out, promise you’ll marry me.” She felt him go ridged beneath her.

“Married?” he spluttered.

“Yes. This, whatever it is between us, I need clarification. I need to know I’m more than just a cheap fuck for you to lay and I need to know you’re not just going to bail on Trunks and I again after all this is over.”

She felt his hand come up and wipe a tear from the corner of her eye. She hadn’t realised she had started to cry.

“Provided we survive, I can’t promise I’ll stay,” he started and Bulma went to interrupt but he raised his hand to indicate he wasn’t finished. “I can promise I will always return,”

Bulma smiled. It wasn’t exactly the yes she had hoped for but she took it as that anyway. She kissed him, tears of joy trickling down her cheeks. 

“Besides,” he added, “the boy needs training.”

“I know you were disappointed over what happened on planet New Vegeta but I want you to know that I can be your kingdom together with Trunks.”

She felt Vegeta stiffen beneath her.

“You just had to bring that up, didn’t you.” he scowled. Way to ruin a moment, she thought to herself and she gasped as she felt Vegeta grab her and flip her onto her back. He loomed over her and met her gaze, a look in his eyes almost predatory. “Then I guess I’ll have to conquer my new kingdom.”

* * *

The next day Bulma awoke and Vegeta was asleep next to her. He looked so peaceful, his features seemed softer and he looked 10 years younger. She got up and showered. Upon her return Vegeta was nowhere to be found. Bulma smiled for she knew that he’d gone training, she didn’t know where he was but she knew he’d be back and that he would give it his all during the Cell games. She hoped with all her heart that the Z fighters and Vegeta would succeed, and even if they didn’t she would at least die knowing that Vegeta did care about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a side note a zygote is a fertilised egg. In my headcannon Saiyan (and Saiyan-hybrids) are strong from the moment the egg fertilised thus that's why the pill fails. Also Wolvie and I found it hilarious trying to get the Prince of Saiyans struggling to put on a condom XD

**Author's Note:**

> On Goku: he tries his best to be a good husband, he doesn't know how to be a husband so often times Chichi has to be the one telling him how to behave like a good husband. If anyone has watched the Dragon Ball series then Goku actually thought marriage was a bit of food. 
> 
> On Master Roshi: Wolvie and I wanted to bring back pervy Master Roshi. He's such a hoot in the series.


End file.
